We're Just Teens
by teenpuke
Summary: Liz and Avan sneak away at a party together and have a little fun. Elavan. Rated M for smut.


_They're tipsy. They're bored._

* * *

_Liz's Pov_

My head was fuzzy and my vision blurred as Avan led me up the stairs; his hand dominantly gripping mine. The music was thumping through my whole body, overriding my pounding heart as we passed our friends, most of them too drunk and preoccupied to even notice us slip into the room ahead.

I took a few deep breaths and studied my surroundings as Avan quietly pushed the door and flicked the lock. I stumbled as he crept up behind me and grabbed my waist; exhaling his warm, alcohol-tainted breath on my neck.

I intertwined my fingers within his and dragged them up my body, letting them explore the exposed skin of my chest.

In one swift movement, he spun me round to face him; pressing as much of his body against mine as possible. His loose-fit t-shirt hung off of his tanned body, revealing his prominent collarbones that I found so mesmerising.

He was undoubtedly the most incredible boy that I had ever laid eyes on; and he was mine.

His heart drummed at my chest as he began to harden against me, drawing my hips into his. I levelled my mouth to his; making sure my lips lingered just close enough to his for him to feel my shallow breath.

Taking a few steps back, I made my way to the bed, unbuttoning my dress as I did so and letting it slip to the floor. His eyes burned into every inch of my body as I ran my hand just below the hem of my lace underwear, then up to my back as I unclasped my bra.

"Liz..."He groaned as his trousers became increasingly tight and made his way towards me.

Tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, he pulled it above his head, running his fingers through his hair. God, I needed him so badly. Mercilessly he shoved me to the bed, straddling a knee either side of my thigh. He leant his body down towards mine, allowing our skin to merge in a heated embrace. His tongue ran along my jaw and I let my hands explore the bare skin around his neck and shoulders as he moved to my lips. My tongue met his, before our lips pressed hungrily against each other. Becoming increasingly urgent he ran his hands down my body and to my thighs, pressing the pads of his fingertips roughly into my skin. Without breaking the kiss, he slid the material between my legs to one side and ran a finger up me. His fingers barely made contact and he was driving me wild.

Letting his finger linger, he nipped at my ear. "Who made you this wet, baby?" he purred.

My mind was drunk on the overwhelming touch of his hands that were clumsily fumbling around and words struggled to escape my mouth; the clawing of my fingers into his back attempting to answer.

"I said, who made you this wet?" His tone was commanding now, and he slipped two fingers into me forcefully.

I cried out in intense pleasure, before responding, "You. You fucking made me this wet."

He smirked at me and released the firm pressure that his fingers were exerting, now stroking them gently inside of me. Leaning my head back, I was jolted upright by the unsuspected introduction of his tongue. Continuing the motion of his fingers, he let it roll over my clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body as I bucked my hips instinctively towards his touch. I clawed at the sheets beside me as his tongue eagerly explored every inch of the exposed area between my legs.

Dragging himself up my body he met my face again, forcing his way into my mouth as I unbuttoned his jeans, amazed at how hard he was. He kicked my knees apart and craned over me, his hair tickling my forehead. Placing an arm either side of me, he entered. I grabbed his biceps as I let myself adjust to his size; only to be tormented when he pulled back out. I met his eyes and he smirked at me, slipping himself back in but this time a little further than before.

Desperate to feel his whole length inside of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me as hard as I could.

"Fuck", Avan exhaled, readjusting his position. I smiled and sucked on his bottom lip as he began a steady rhythm.

"Is this all you've got, Jogia?" I purred into his ear.

He paused and looked at me for a second, before responding, "You might want to find something to bite down on to then."

Grabbing my ankles, he threw them over his shoulders and leant his whole weight into me, crushing my knees to my chest. I screamed as he continued to fuck me relentlessly, flinging my arms behind my head and gripping on tightly to the head of the bed. I could do nothing but let him fuck me, and three or so orgasms later I found myself begging him for mercy. Bringing my legs down, he stopped for a moment letting us both regain breath.

"How was that for 'all you've got' then?" He laughed, our chests rising and falling in unison; entwined in a sweaty mess.

Running his fingers through my hair and pressing soft kisses along my collar, he began moving in me again; this time it was slow and deep. He put his mouth to my nipples as I arched my back in ecstasy, making sure I had completely ridden my orgasm out. I could tell he was close; his groans were more frequent and his breathing shallower than before.

I pushed his shoulders away from me, signaling that he pullout. I got on my knees and moved back up to his level and invited his mouth to my neck. Working his lips against the sensitive skin, he sucked just hard enough to break it.

Our lips and hands continued to roam uncontrollably around one another as we re-dressed ourselves, frequently stumbling to the ground and making ourselves hot for each other once more.

"Do you have NO self control?!" I teased at Avan, as his hands began to massage my breasts.

"Not when I'm around you", he winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy he was sometimes.

"C'mon" I urged. "Let's go and be social for a bit."

Avan sighed. "Okay… but on one condition."

"What's that?" I laughed, having a vague idea at what Avan might be getting at.

"You let me show you the bathroom later."

* * *

**A/N: Forgot this was up before, I apologize for the spacing since it wasn't completely finished. Fixed now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
